


Chatrooms to Boardrooms

by xxsatinangelxx



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxsatinangelxx/pseuds/xxsatinangelxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The chances of them finding anyone to spend forever with is slim, the chances of them being matched together on said site was one in a million, but to think they might have a dating website to thank for their future happiness isn't something either one of them is going to forget sometime soon. Here's the story of how that happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Technologically challenged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scalphunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalphunter/gifts).



> In dedicate to my wonderful friend, who prompted this story after she wrote my prompt. She's the Oliver to my Felicity and I'd have it no other way.

Oliver

“Thea you can’t be serious” Oliver exhales knowing full well that she was.

“Ollie, you’re going to learn about a thing called the internet” Oliver wanted to jump in, saying that that’s what he paid Felicity for, but the glare in his sisters eyes told him she knew full well what he had planned to say and she wouldn’t like it if he voice such opinions.

“I know all I need to know” Oliver expressed with a undertone of anger. “What’s a ‘Word’ Document then? How do you Screen print?” The questions continued, but Oliver’s ears didn’t continue to listen. She finally set the laptop in front of him with a website called ‘Findtheone.Com’ Oliver rolled his eyes

“Really? You’re going to teach me about the internet while trying to set me up?” Thea shrugged, leaning over her brothers shoulder to stroll down with the control pad.

“Two birds Ollie. Now… you need to fill out this quiz and then you’ll be set up with someone who’s found to be a mate with you. I’m not saying it’ll be perfect Oliver. Or that you’ll ever meet the person, but learning how to type on a computer and even understanding the basic ways around a chatroom is a great skill to have in life” Thea then grabbed her college notepads and textbooks.

“Call if you need anything. I’ll be in my room studying” Oliver huffed, readying himself to close the laptop and just pretending to have done what she asked, when she turned back to him at the doorway

“Oh and if you don’t complete it, that little secret of yours regarding your feelings for Felicity? Well… lets just say they wont be so secret anymore” Oliver growled then. “I hate you” Thea grinned her usual mischievous smile.

“But you love me” Oliver stuck his tongue out at her with a soft smile. She meant well and he didn’t hate her persay.

After he went downstairs to grab himself a drink on this rare lazy (Team arrow free) Saturday afternoon, he decided to, much to his annoyance, to complete the quiz.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felicity 

She would never admit it to Oliver and Diggle, but she really didn’t do as much work as she made out.

She did a lot when it was needed but on their down time when they thought she was upgrading and downloading software upgrades, she was actually on her dating account on ‘findtheone.com’

For a short while she thought maybe she had, this guy was sweet, charming and even as good looking as he claimed to be when they met up for coffee in person. But then she did an extensive background check – She may be blonde, but she had a brain too.

She was just about to sign off from where she sat on her sofa curled up in a blanket, hugging a warm up of coffee, her tablet on her lap. When a new request popped up. The website worked in a way that you had to accept the requested chat before they could message you.

You get full access to their account to see why the site thought you matched and then you can accepted and start talking straight away or decline and that user isn’t added to your current chats. There was also a ‘Block’ feature where you could deny them any and all access to your information and account.

She read through the profile with an intriguing eye. This guy had no computer experience, joked in his answer to the question that he had been out of touch with the world for a while. Maybe it was the fact he was honest about things like this or maybe it was her connections to Oliver and his lack of understanding of technology that made her click the ‘Accept’ button.


	2. Admiration of Honesty

_Oliver_

Oliver’s phone vibrated in his pocket from where he sat at the kitchen table opposite

Thea and Roy, who were so engrossed in their convosation they didn’t even notice his bad manners as he put his fork down and checked his phone. When he was it was the ‘Findtheone.com’ App informing him that someone had accepted his profiles match and wanted to chat with him.

He barely had time to accept the convosation on his end before a message informed him that she was messaging him.

**VegasGirlFMS** : Hi there. I don’t normally add people like this, but I saw your response to the Technology question… I admire your honesty.

Oliver grinned at her message. She admired him and he done nothing but be honest… if only getting a girl to like you was as easy as this in the real world. He responded in kind. 

**StraightArrow123:** I don’t know whether to thank you or question your judgement. But considering we’ve only just starting chatting. I’ll be polite and say: Thank you very Much Miss. Vegas.

**VegasGirlFMS** : hehe, I would question my judgement if I were you. I normally do. But you’re welcome Mr. Arrow. The irony of your name isn’t lost on me considering I live in Starling City. Where are you from?

**StraightArrow123:** I’m from Starling too. The man kind of inspires a kind of justice I can live with.

**VegasGirlFMS** : Mr. Arrow if only you knew the half of it. But I’m sick about hearing about Green and just how crazy the people are to try and hurt this city. I’ve survived one man-made earthquake and a bloody invasion of the super-soliders (who were super crazy too) in just over a year. A year?!?! That’s more than most experience: Never. God knows why I don’t just move.

Maybe it was the way she babbled, but her wording and her expression of how crazy all the things that happens in starling is. She reminded him of Felicity, which only made him like her more.

Straight Arrow123: There must be something holding you here. Someone, something you think is worth all the danger. I only stay because it was where I raised, where my father lived all his life before he passed away. Where my mother lived her whole life too, where she died as well. My sister – Who is too young to even think she knows how to take care of herself on her own. After my trip away I need somewhere to call home and this city is it. It’d taken him a long time to tell anyone in his life this. That he needed to stay because his family needed him, that it was his home and to just tell a random stranger online didn’t seem right. But something in his gut (A thing that since the Island he’d learnt to trust) was telling him she was trustworthy. Like he could tell her he was the arrow, she would merely shrug, smile and say ‘Cool’

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felicity

The following morning she had received a text from Oliver say he planned to make a trip down across the city to grab a rather large shipment of their supplies.

She offered to come along, but he told her he enjoyed to do it on his own. Which left her with another lazy day, with only lunch plans with an old school friend.

**VegasGirlFMS:** Hey there, Mr. Arrow. My Day has opened up, don’t you just hate being bored?

**StraightArrow123:** Boyfriend Cancel again? :P Being Bored makes me ancy, I can’t sit still for long. It’s why I run so much.

**VegasGirlFMS:** If I had boyfriend I wouldn’t be on websites such as this Mr. Know It All. I’m the same, but I can sit still. Comes with being a sanctuary I suppose. Being calm while the whole world is practically pulling at the seams.

**StraightArrow123:** Until then… I’m glad we got matched up together. Sectuary? Was that your dream? You one day thought ‘my dream is fetch for a boss who probably doesn’t even know my name’

**VegasGirlFMS:** My boss is… he’s an arse, Sometimes. But unlike most CEOs he knows me name, buys me coffee and doesn’t get mad when I can’t keep my thoughts to myself. He respect me and most of my decisions when it comes to the company. It could be a lot worse.

**StraightArrow123:** He sounds okay, sounds like you respect him though.

**VegasGirlFMS** : I do. He’s a good man despite his flaws. He’s been through a lot more than most people can comprehend. StraightArrow123: He trusts you. VegasGirlFMS: I’ve earned it. Anyways, hows your day going?

 

She put her tablet down to make herself another cup of coffee, decided she’d catch up on some personal paperwork and emails she’d been neglecting to send before getting dressed and heading out to her lunch.

She liked this StraightArrow123 a lot more than she should considering she had no idea what he looks like and he could be some 40 year old man currently sitting in his mothers basement. She physically shivered at the thought before she poured the hot black liquid into her favour mug. When she turned back to her tablet she saw she’d received a couple messages from her Lunch date, saying she’s free to meet now to grab a coffee before heading to their lunch date.

She messaged back telling her friend she’d be there in half hour. She took a sip of the coffee before placing in on the counter next to her tablet and rushed into her bathroom to have a quick shower.


End file.
